


DragonFeather

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Slavery, Master/Pet, Past Abuse, Pets, Slavery upon hybrids, Violence, which is what the main character is.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Kudos: 7





	DragonFeather

A body hangs limply from chains that are attached to their torso, and is hanging horizontally mid-air. Their body is long and sleek like a snake, only feathery/floofy like some kind of creature. The long and sleek body is covered in pristine cream colored fur, save for scuffs where the creature struggled against the cuffs attached to their slim body. They have wings on their back, but they hang limp as well.

A sad trill escapes it when it feels someone pet its fur, too tired to even flinch. The touch softens considerably, gently combing through their thick feathery fur. You unconsciously lean into the touch, whining when they retreat at your movement. You whine, opening your eyes slightly only to remember your blindfolded still. You huff, going back to hanging limp. The person that was touching you speaks, seeming to have a soft quiet voice.

"Don't worry, I'll save you. You look starved.. in more ways than one." You slightly look in their direction blindly, and they pat your muzzle lightly, and make their footsteps loud enough to hear as they walk away. The stranger is heard talking to a deep baritone voice, then a third voice pipes in, sounding loud compared to the others. They fade away slightly, but soon enough, the voices come back with your sub-master.

He speaks, seeming enthusiastic. "Good thing you decided to buy 'er, she is quite.. clingy to most owners, like I said before. Just a warning, she is untrusting to those she doesn't 'imprint' on."

The baritone voice speaks, sounding confused. "wha' ya mean imprint? she like a bird er somethin'?"

The man speaks as he undoes your chains one by one, gently lowering the part that's released to the fur. "Kinda. Only she isn't stuck to the one person that she sees. But that's why we keep the blindfold on when she is up for display, she imprints on those she finds interest or kindness in."

The voice speaks again, and you consider this voice to be some time of father figure or brother figure to that person that was petting you earlier. They must be your new masters. "mkay, could we make it obvious were gonna take care of her now somehow?" You chuff as you are released from your last chain, and get up on your feet, deciding to answer his question by taking off the blindfold yourself. Your clawed fingers take it off gently, and you look up at the source. It is a skeleton monster, his shape short yet bulky.

You sniff the air curiously, smelling bonfire smoke emitting from him. He is wearing mobster clothing, along with the two others that are presumably your new masters. You walk to them gently, sniffing them as well to get acquainted with their scents. The taller skeleton with a neatly pressed suit smells of some time of italian food, and the small human, presumably a child, smells of flowers.

You nuzzle against the human child when they pet you, and she giggles lightly as she falls lightly on the carpet as you shove her gently. The skeletons seem to smile in relief when they see how gentle you prove to be, and the sub-master speaks again. "As I said, she's our gentlest and most pristine pet. She won't be very cheap to keep, but as I see money isn't the main issue for you, there's one thing I must speak to you about in private. Away from the child and pet." The skeletons nod with worry in their faces as they walk out.

The human looks after where they went with worry, but you huff, turning their attention back to you. They seem to shiver lightly. Hm, they must be cold. You didn't realize it was cold in here, but then again, you have thick feathery fur to be fair.

A idea pings in your head, and you approach even closer to them, coiling around them to keep them warm. She smiles, patting you lightly which turns into rewarding pets. You start purring quite loudly, and the skeletons come back to you being a purring mess with her petting you still. You glance at them lazily, completely putty due to the child petting you in all the right places and ways. They snort, and the lanky skeleton clears his throat, his face obviously struggling to stay straight.

"YOUR NAME IS NOW FEATHER. AND THE HUMAN IS FRISK, I'M THE GRRRRREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, AKA YOUR MAIN CARETAKER, SANS." Sans winks at you, looking to find your current state hilarious. Frisk gets up out of your coil reluctantly, running over to Sans and hugging him with a smile. She mumbles something it seems, and he smiles down at her.

"alright, kiddo, les' go home." Papyrus approaches you, and you let him pick you up. You wrap your long tail around his body to keep steady, and he pats you as reward. A happy purr escapes you, and just as it started guttering out, he grabs onto Sans who is now carrying Frisk and everything suddenly feels weightless. It ended as soon as it started, and you growl, glaring around warily.

That feeling filled you with aggression for some reason, and you for some reason don't trust whatever magic that they just did. You glare around the surroundings, slowly relaxing at the faces of concern on them at your reaction to it. Right. They don't sense the danger in magic like you do. Whoopdeedoo.

Papyrus sets you down gently, and you growl, glancing around sharply, before finding a possible thing to climb. You find yourself suddenly in front of the bookshelf, mid climb, and hearing a yelp come from Papyrus. Frisk is gaping at you when you turn your eyes slightly, and Sans seems to have frozen. You continue climbing though, and climb to the top of it, which is just big enough for your body to fit snugly on it and the tail to dangle off. You lay your head on your paws, folding your wings and staring at them curiously. Frisk was the first to snap out of it.

She runs over to you, and stares at you wide eyed. Then she smiles, making you relax your tense muscles. "Nice, didn't know you liked to climb." You shake out your fur, shedding lightly as you do so. Some strands of fur fall over Frisk, and she sputters, and you take advantage of the opportunity. You grab her and pull her up by wrapping your tail around her, and lay her gently ontop of your body. She seems to attempt to get up, but bumps her head against the ceiling on accident. You trill worriedly at her as she rubs her head with a look of confusion, and she smiles reassuringly at you.

You feel your heart surge with warmth, and proceed to cuddle her.


End file.
